barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
We Use Our Eyes
'''We Use Our Eyes '''is the 4th episode from Season 3 of Barney & Friends. Plot Barney and the kids learned about eyes. We can play eyes spy. We can wear sun glasses. And we can wear googles in the pool. When my good friend "Damitri and Damara" comes to visit. The story it's called "Goodnight Moon and The Little Engine That Could". We can make our own eyes. Min's eyes are great! Cast *Barney *Shawn *Jason *Kathy *Min *Julie *Damitri *Damara Song List #Barney Theme Song #Senses Song #The Little Bird #People Helping Other People #Mister Sun #Swimming, Swimming #The Barney Bag #The Eyes Song #I Love You Trivia *This group (Julie, Jason and Min) also appeared in Gone Fishing! and Computers At The Radio Station with Juan, Baby Bop, & BJ on it. *This group (Julie, Min, Kathy and Shawn) also appeared in Camera Safari. *During the I Love You song, Barney and kids sing the only verse. *When the kids say "Barney!" after he came life, the sound clip is taken from "Easy, Breezy Day!". *At the end of Barney doll with the sun glasses, binoculors, magnifying glass, telscope and googles. There us right hand. *Shawn's voice from "May I Help You?" and "Picture This!" returns in this episode. *Shawn wear the same clothes from Camera Safari. And a short hair. *Jason wear the same clothes from It's Raining, It's Pouring.... And a short hair. *Kathy wear the same clothes from On The Move and Are We There Yet?. And a long hair. *Min wear the same clothes from On The Move. And a hair-style. *Julie wear the same clothes from Twice Is Nice! and Camera Safari. And a long hair. *The Season 2 Barney doll is the same from "It's Raining, It's Pouring...". *This is the 3rd time Barney fell down on her led frog Is upside down was also shown in "Three Wishes", "Playing it Safe!", "Circle of Friends!", "Rock with Barney (1999)", and "We Use Our Nose". *The Barney costume used in this episode was also seen in "I Can Be A Firefighter!". *The Barney voice used in this episode was also heard in "On The Move". *The musical arrangements used in this episode were also heard in "If The Shoe Fits...". *On June 15, 2012, there's gonna be short credits on barneyallday, The first one is daniel is holding a brown door, the second one is barney doll with the sun glasses, binoculors, magnifying glass, telscope and googles. *During "I Love You" then Shawn, Kathy, and Julie, Barney left, while Jason and Min. *When the Child Kid say "Hey Everybody! It's Time for Barney Says!" the sound clip is taken from "Safety First!". *This is first episode since A Very Special Delivery! to have The kids say "The Barney Bag" the sound clip is taken from "Season 2" episodes returns in this episode. *The upside down as Barney comes to life, such as silimar to ones from Shawn & the Beanstalk as upside down up barney comes to life as "Woah! Hi There!", kids run over hug, is so funny. *This is another happien to Barney doll he comes to life his upside down Barney dolls he comes to life, to magic barney say "Woah! Hi There", kids say "Barney!", run over hug, it so funny, he upside down. *This is first and only time the upside down Barney comes to life. Barney I love you Part 98 Transcript *Julie: I can use our eyes to see the telscope. *Barney: Right Julie. *Jason: There are lots of eyes to see things. *Min: Yeah! I love to see things. *Kids: Me too! *Barney: Oh, i'm glad we can spending the day together. *Julie: Yeah. (music starts for I Love You) Thanks for all your help today Barney. *Barney: Oh, you're welcome, Julie. I always have fun when i'm with old friends. (Laughs) and (Singing) I love you, you love me. We're a happy family. *Barney and Kids: With a great big hug And a kiss from me to you, Won't you say you love me too? (holdhands) I love you, you love me, We're best friends, Like friends should be With a great big hug, And a kiss from me to you, Won't you say you love me too? (music ends) ☀ Barney Says Segment music song slow # Let's Help Mother Goose! Category:Barney & Friends First Generation